Amores de Locura
by Ai-lovestrong
Summary: Una nueva lectora y escritora espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos al Restaurat "SHIKON NO TAMA"

Era una tarde bastante ajetreada la gente llegaba una tras otra, todas la mesas se encontraban llenas. En la cocina una Joven Chef preparaba sin descanso los platillos de los comensales.

-Lin-chan el pedido de la mesa 3 se encuentra listo- Termino de colocarle unas cuantas Hojas de Hierbabuena y decorando con la salsa de Soya con una gran sonrisa se lo entrego

-Aquí tienes Kagome-chan y relájate un poco la comida se hace con Amor no con prisas- tomo el platillo haciendo una mueca. –Dile eso a los clientes el hambre no espera y ¡APURATE CON LAS OREDENES!- Se apuro a dejar el platillo y comenzó de nuevo a pedir las ordenes de los clientes que entraban.

-Sango-chan como vas con los postres tenemos a una mesera bastante desesperada XD-

-Delicioso- Probando la salsa de Kiwi y Fresa, mientras decoraba un Chesscake

-Mmm luego no te quejes de porque siempre estas subiendo de peso, pobre Miroku-san al estar aguantando todo el ejercicio que lo poner hacer cada que subes de peso- riéndose del pequeño comentario seguía preparando y sirviendo los platillos.

-Hay Lin-chan no puedes negar que la comida están sabrosa que no puedes dejar de probarla y t{u misma haz dicho que la comida alivia cualquier tristeza y hoy estoy muy triste L volví a subir de peso –

El lugar ya estaba cerrado y las chicas empezaron a limpiar y recoger la cocina siempre era lo más difícil de todo y por lógica lo mas tardado.

-Lin-chan ya vas a terminar tenemos mucho sueño- Se lo dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo con una cara de sueño que solo esperaban a que su amiga terminara para poder ir juntas al departamento.

-Listo, gomenasai chicas ya podemos irnos- sin decirlos dos veces, apagaron las luces y se retiraron del pequeño restaurant de nombre "SHIKON NO TAMA" su propietaria es Kagome Higurashi una joven de 23 años esbelta cabello negro con destellos azules, unos ojos color café de tez blanca un carácter muy ESPECIAL el restaurant se lo había dejado su Abuelo y gracias a ese negocio había conocido a sus mejores amigas.

-Por fin en casa- comento Lin mientras se recostaba en el sillón y se estiraba como una chiquita de un lado a otro.

-Lin-chan si por tú culpa siempre salimos tan noche- se quejaba Sango mientras entraba a la cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y sacaba unos panecillos de su bolsa.

-No se quejen chicas, hubo muchos clientes y la propina fue excelente que les parece si mañana hacemos algo divertido solo las tres- Lin inmediatamente se levanto dando saltos y acercándose a la cocina para convencer a Sango de no ver a su novio y pasar todo el domingo juntas.

-Vamos Sango-chan desde que tú y Miroku-san se hicieron novios no hemos tenido ni un Domingo juntas- haciendo pucheros, espero una respuesta positiva.

-Claro que voy con ustedes, Miroku-kun no podrá estar conmigo ya que su mejor amigo viene desde Nueva york y le quiere dar la bienvenida- Sango era la más alta de las tres, tenía 24 años de tez blanca y ojos color negro, siempre estaba bien arreglada y con sus características sombras rosas y cabello negro hasta la cintura, pero cuando estaba en la cocina lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta alta, había estudiado repostería y conocía a Kagome desde la secundaria cuando se entero del restaurant no dudo en ayudarla.

-Chicas no piensen que estoy obsesionada con la comida pero podemos ir al Restaurant Taisho- Las chicas pusieron cara de sorpresa

-Pero ese lugar es carísimo y es casi imposible entrar se necesitan casi 6 meses para una reservación- decía Sango mientras les daba una taza de chocolate a cada una y ponía los panecillos en la mesita de la sala.

-No creo que nos alcance Lin-chan nos fue muy bien en las propinas pero no hay que exagerar- tomo uno de los panecillos y lo probo- Sango –chan que ricos están ya entiendo porque siempre estas a dieta- no pararon e reír ante aquel comentario Sango solo se limito a sacar la lengua.

-Eso ya lo sé pero gane una cortesía para asistir ya que mañana se celebra su aniversario, solo imagínense todas las personas que asistirán y sobre todo la deliciosa comida que degustaremos- Le brillaron sus ojitos de solo pensarlo.

-No es mala idea será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir para poder levantarnos y estar muy bien presentables mañana, aparte Lin-chan tú nunca te levantas temprano los domingos y la pobre de Sango-chan y yo parecemos locas al tratar de arreglarte, es un evento muy importante así que sin quejas señorita- Todas se fueron muy contentas a dormir.


	2. Los Taisho

Los Taisho

-Buenos días señores Taisho espero y que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado, ya se encuentra todo listo para el aniversario en estos momentos solo esperamos su llegada y que nos dé su opinión la señora Izayoi se encuentra en la Restaurant checando los últimos detalles- Caminaban a paso veloz por los pasillos del Aeropuerto, robando suspiros de todas las damas a su alrededor.

-Miroku en serio eres tú ¡Quién te viera tan profesional!- En ese momento se percato que su amigo sostenía la mano de una mujer.

-Buenos días Bella señorita no le gustaría tomar un café conmigo- la avergonzada mujer a reír y retirarse del lugar.

-Nunca cambias, no se supone que ya tienes novia, pobre chica ya me imagino las escenas de celos que tienes que sufrir Jajaja-

-Querido Inuyasha solo soy un fiel admirador de la belleza femenina-

-Sesshomaru apresúrate tenemos trabajo el día de hoy- Un hombre de finos rasgos pero muy atractivo de tez blanca cabello plateado hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos Dorados un cuerpo atlético pero fornido, se aproximo a su padre y no dijo nada solo se limito a verlo

-Jmp- Le desagradaba que le dieran órdenes aunque fueran hechas por su padre. Un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años aunque no lo aparentaba y con un rostro amable pero seductor un rasgo bastante común entre padre e hijos mismo color de ojos y cabello pero el suyo se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta Inu no Taisho es el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha este último el menor de los dos igual a su padre, pero su piel era un poco mas apiñonada, esa no era la única diferencia que enmarcaba a los hermanos sus expresiones y carácter e incluso las madres eran sorprendentemente distintas.

-¡Sugoi! No puedo creer la cantidad de gente que está reunida Lin-chan como conseguiste lugares para este evento- Kagome estaba sorprendida de ver el impresionante Restaurant que era comparable con los grandes negocios de Nueva york, Francia e Italia. Una hermosa mansión en colores nacarados con magnificas columnas de mármol hermosos jardines alrededor del lugar todo tipo de especies florales Rosas, fresias y orquídeas que creaban una deliciosa fragancia.

Mientras las chicas admiraban aquel lugar un desastre empezaba dentro del Restaurant.

-Totosai como haz estado viejo amigo, el lugar quedo muy bien ya son 25 años desde que abrimos este lugar que maravillosos recuerdos- Inu abrazaba efusivamente a su mejor amigo y co-propietario del restaurant. Totosai era un hombre de edad ya avanzada y cara alargada y unos ojos saltones.

-Inu no Taisho amigo mío qué bueno que estés de regreso y espero que sea por mucho tiempo el restaurant TAISHO en Nueva York es todo un éxito la mas grandes celebridades hasta hacen fila para entrar, pero estas muy equivocado tu esposa Izayoi fue la que se encargo de toda la decoración es muy talentosa te felicito-En ese momento Ayame la recepcionista del Restaurnt una joven de ojos turquesa y cabellos color café recogido en dos coletas entro corriendo y muy desespera.

-Totosai-sama tenemos un problema el Maestro Moushin se encuentra totalmente ebrio en los vestidores- Todos se sorprendieron y el más molesto de ellos fue Sesshomaru

-¡Como puede ser posible! Es una falta total de la responsabilidad quien está a cargo del personal, es inaceptable todo esto-

-Fui yo- Contestaba Inuyasha poniéndose enfrente de su hermano

-¡Eres un Idiota!, no puedes hacer nada bien, ahora quiero que des una solución a este problema-Sesshomaru era el administrador de los diversos Restaurantes Taisho un hombre estricto de fuerte temperamento fiel seguidor de la disciplina y la responsabilidad, mientras que Inuyasha se encargaba del área de Recursos Humanos era mucho mas relajado que su hermano.

Entro una hermosa y elegante mujer de finas facciones y poseedora de una belleza envidiable, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido azul marino que lo único que no cubría era toda la espalda el cabello lo llevaba recogido con un hermoso chongo y una hermosa orquilla de color azul –Muchachos por favor no se enojen en un día tan especial como este-

-La esposa de tú padre tiene razón Sesshomaru y si quieres molestarte con alguien ese debería de ser yo, ya que le pedí a tú hermano que le diera la oportunidad al Maestro Moushin-

-No me interesan tus excusas quiero una solución y que sea en este momento y no escucho-

-Hijo tranquilízate por favor Totosai lo solucionara-

-Sandeces. Me retiro a la oficina para arreglarme. Si no tengo una solución razonable en 20 minutos estarás despedido Inuyasha-

-Como se te ocurre contratar a tú abuelo Miroku si es la persona más irresponsable que haya conocido, que hiciste para que lo contratara Totosai- Inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro, mientras que sus padres solo se reían de la actitud de sus dos hijos no importaba todo el tiempo que pasara entre ellos nunca habría una buena relación.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha tengo la mejor idea pero será mejor que tu hermano no se entere de lo que tengo planeado ve a tu oficina y ve a arreglarte en cuanto estés quiero verte en la cocina- Inuyasha se retiro junto con Miroku mientras a este lo iba golpeando en la cabeza

-Señora Taisho gracias por tranquilizar a Sesshomaru no dudo ni un momento que ese muchacho me hubiera despedido y sin pensionarme-

-Solo espero y lo que me digas de esa señorita sea verdad, no aguanto las ganas de conocerla-

-Pero que traman ustedes dos, si su puede saber- Izayoi se acerco a Inu y lo beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo

-Es una sorpresa ni yo misma sé muy bien que está tramando, basta de charla deja a Totosai que lo solucione, vamos a tu Oficina te va encantar el traje que te eh diseñado- Lo beso tiernamente en los labios a pesar de tener más de 20 años de matrimonios seguían igual de enamorados que cuando eran novios.

-Vamos Ayame-chan tenemos una misión que cumplir-


	3. Reprobada!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo chiquito pero bonito Gracias por sus comenatrios

REPROBADA!

Ya casi era hora de poder entrar al lujoso restaurante se acercaron a uno de los guardias

-Su nombre por favor-

-Lin Hoshina- Empezó a buscar en su tableta electrónica, tomo su radio y les pidió que lo siguieran inmediatamente.

-Pero que está pasando Lin-chan estás segura que si estamos invitadas-

-No te preocupes Kagome-chan el que me dio los boletos fue mi profesor de cocina de la universidad-

-Yo creo que a lo mejor te invito para lavar los platos-

-Sango-chan no digas esas cosas-

-No, déjala Sango-chan de seguro tiene razón es estúpido pensar que podríamos estar rodeados de gente tan importante- Llegaron hasta la cocina del restaurant nunca había visto tantos cacerolas, hornos, freidoras y las estufas ese hermoso color del acero inoxidable hacían que Lin estuviera en el paraíso.

-Me alegro que ya estés aquí, mucho gusto soy Ayame Utau y soy la recepcionista del lugar tú debes de ser Lin Hoshina, Totosai-sama habla muy bien de usted- Se estaba presentando ante Kagome ella solo se reía

-E… etto yo no soy Lin-

-Yo soy Lin Hoshina- Ayame no lo podía creer se veía tan niña que daba la apariencia de una adolecente, de hermosos ojos achocolatados un cabello negro azabache rebelde hasta la cintura, un cuerpo fino y delgado de piel nívea y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gomenasai, pero cuántos años tienes en verdad eres muy joven y bonita-

-Apenas tengo 19 años-

-Ya basta de tantas preguntas la estás asustando que no te engañe su apariencia-

-Gomenasai Totosai-sama lo que pasa es que me sorprendí-

-No entiendo que es lo que está pasando alguien por favor nos quiera explicar o vamos a ir a lavar los platos-

-Guarda silencio Sango-chan- le tapaba rápido la boca Kagome

-¡Platos! ¡Lavar! ¿De qué hablan?-Se reía hasta llorar

-Totosai-sama me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa-

-Lo siento Lin-chan esta es la situación mi Chef está completamente ebrio en los vestidores y no tengo a nadie que pueda con esta gran noche te ofrezco este día para que me demuestres de lo buena que eres y no acepto un No por respuesta ya que mi puesto y mi jubilación depende de ti-

-¡Que!, pero como n… n… no creo que lo pueda hacer soy solo una estudiante y…-

-¿y? eso no es una respuesta razonable que mas quieres que te diga para que aceptes-

-Lin-chan es tu oportunidad no la dejes, recuerda que eres muy talentosa-

-Kagome-chan tiene razón, si puedes preparar un arroz frito con una sola zanahoria y una papa y mi arroz todo quemado y que al cliente le sepa a gloria esa eras tú- Lin estaba muy nerviosa y no lo podía creer, no sabía que responder.

-Entiendo si no aceptas lo que te propongo te reprobare en mi clase y me encargare de que no te gradúes, ya que no tienes la aptitudes para ser una Chef esa pasión por crear y que las personas degusten tu sabor. Un verdadero chef acepto los retos y los hace parte de su vida- Ante las palabras de su profesor y la amenaza de reprobarla se armo de valor, no dejaría que todo por lo que ha luchado se vaya a la basura en una simple noche.

-Acepto, pero con una condición, chicas tienen que estar conmigo son en las únicas en las que confió y se con ustedes a mi lado podre con esta gran responsabilidad ¿Están conmigo?- Las chicas se abrazaron y gritaron de alegría

-Prefiero estar contigo en la cocina, que lavando platos-

-ARIGATO! Sango-chan-

-Ni en domingo puedes dejar de pensar en cocinar, yo que quería estar del otro lado degustando deliciosa comida y convivir con gente importante. Estoy contigo-

-No sé cómo agradecerles todo su apoyo- Las abrazo y le dio un gran beso a cada una con lágrimas en los ojos.


	4. En sus lugares, listos preparen!

Disculpen la Tardanzan, pero aqui esta un nueevo Capitulo

Disfrutenlo!

Capítulo 4 En sus lugares, listos preparen!

-Ok ya que estamos listos solo tenemos menos de 30 minutos para preparar el menú de 3 tiempos para 300 personas- De un momento a otro Ayame traía 3 filipinas con el nombre del restaurante Taisho y un Gran perro blanco de la era Sengoku, en cuanto se la puso Lin se transformo detrás de ella ya tenía más de 20 ayudantes aparte de sus dos amigas y Totosai que veía con orgullo a su discípula. No le importo haberse metido en un lio con tal de crear este maravilloso plan para que todo el mundo conociera quien era ella y el gran talento que poseía.

-Tienen los ingredientes que el anterior chef iba a utilizar- Le entregaron una tableta electrónica con todo lo que tenía todos los ingredientes que disponían en la cocina. -Muy bien esto es lo que necesito Kagome tú te encargaras de la entrada será Camarones salteados al brandy- le dio las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer exactamente al ver aquella jovencita dando órdenes sin titubear la siguieron al pie de la letra, se empezó a prender estufas, hornos, licuadoras y la gente estaba de un lado al otro era una dulce sinfonía oír todos los instrumentos de la cocina funcionar. El señor Totosai llego con otras 20 personas para que la ayudaran con aquel caos.

-Sango-chan que tienes pensado para el postre, tenemos muchas frutas pensaba en un Mousse de Frutillas por el tiempo que tenemos-Mientras hablaba con Sango sobre las instrucciones picaba con una rapidez el perejil

-Me parece una grandiosa idea me llevara a 7 chicos conmigo con eso será suficiente tienes alguna otra idea-

-Sí, usa solo frutos rojos, que la canela sea recién molida y para crear volumen usa grenetina y recuerda el licor es muy importante, cuento contigo- Sango se retiro entusiasmada de tener gente a su cargo.

Sesshomaru se encontraba revisando unos mails en su computadora, aun seguía molesto por la ineptitud de su hermano, por lo regular nunca se hablan o solo se dirigían por mails o con las secretaria, nunca le gusta la idea de que su padre tuviera un romance con Izayoi, aunque tampoco le gustaba la relación que llevaba con su madre siempre distantes nunca se demostraban su amor o se hablan de manera cariñosa, cuando decidieron separarse el fue enviado a un Internado en Alemania donde su madre pensó que sería lo mejor para su hijo, A la edad de 10 años Inu e Izayoi decidieron criarlo junto con su hermano menor. Salió de la oficina tratando de tener su mente ocupada en otras cosas fue directo a la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa que todo estaba en movimiento.

-Qué bueno que lo encuentro Sesshomaru-sama su padre lo espera en la oficina para empezar con la celebración- Ayame tenía órdenes de que Sesshomaru no ingresara a la cocina.

-Ese aroma es de la cocina verdad- Le llamo mucho la atención ese peculiar olor.

-Quien es el nuevo Chef-

-No tengo idea no eh entrado a la cocina-No termino la frase cuando el ya se había retirado, Totosai le había prohibido que le dijera quien era la nueva Chef si se enterara que era una simple estudiante no permitiría que el primer platillo llegara a los clientes.

En la cocina

no hay brandy suficiente, lo único suficiente que tenemos para todos los camarones es el Sake, que hacemos, No sé qué hacer dime- Se estaba estresando Kagome pensaba que no iban a salir de esta

-Relájate, no te preocupes usa el Sake, pero disminuye el fuego para que absorba menos rápido el alcohol y se pueda concentrar en los camarones, en unos 5 minutos regreso contigo para ver la presentación del plato-Se fue saltando por toda la cocina hasta que Totosai la regaño

-Es muy peligroso que usted ande jugando por la cocina le podría pasar algo-Se sonrojo que la tratara como una niña

-Gomenasai, Totosai-sama qué bueno que lo encuentro necesito de su ayuda para el plato del segundo tiempo-

-Que platillo planeas hacer- De esta niña todo se espera así que la ayudaría

-Es muy sencillo Fettucini oriental, solo necesito que este al pendiente de los chicos y los apoye yo me encargare del Platillo principal, se lo encargo tengo ir con Kagome-chan ya no tarda es estar listo el platillo- Se retiro dando saltos como una niña.

Termino de dar indicaciones a Kagome para la decoración y degustar el platillo solo tuvo que agregar unas cuantas especies y todo quedo perfecto, se llevo a 5 de los ayudantes para preparar el platillo principal, en ese instante fue a ver como se encontraba su amiga con el postre pero tenía todo bajo control hasta le explico la decoración del mismo, sin nada más porque preocuparse se limito a concentrase en su platillo.

Dentro de la oficina la familia Taisho se reunía para detallar la organización Sesshomaru e Izayoi se encargaría de recibir a los Invitados, mientras que los dos hombres restantes platicarían con la prensa que no fue requerida en la celebración, estando todos de acuerdos se dieron un afectuoso abrazo aunque el de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fue más bien un apretón de manos para ver quién era el más fuerte.

-Niños cuando todo haya terminado seguirán jugando-No puedo contenerse de la risa Inu e Izayoi

-Los alcanzo en un momento debo verificar la cocina, ya que el inepto de Inuyasha ni siquiera eso puede hacer-

-Que estupideces estás diciendo si yo…-Fueron interrumpidos por Ayame que se lucia muy arreglada para esta gran noche a pesar de que lleva su tableta y su equipo de comunicación, se quito el odioso uniforme y lucía un vestido negro que resaltaba esos hermosos ojos.

-Disculpen la interrupción estamos por dar le bienvenida favor de ir a sus lugares, la señorita Sara se encuentra en el escenario en cuanto abran las puertas ella tocara su Flautin y las luces de la mansión se encenderán, los fuegos artificiales ya están colocados- Se acerco para retirarles una que otra pelusa a los señor Inu solo le acomodo su corbata lucían unos hermosos Frack negros con chaleco plateado y la corbata en un tono negro pero más brilloso que el traje.- Ahora si están perfectos-

-Ayame-chan que haríamos sin ti ya eres parte de la familia-

-No tiene nada que agradecerme señora Izayoi Por favor detrás de ustedes- Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirlas

-Esperen un momento tengo que ir aún lugar solo denme 15 minutos- Inuyasha salió corriendo hasta la cocina se le había olvidado que Totosai lo quería ver ahí.


End file.
